Christmas Postal Card
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Destiel. S'il y en a un qui aurait dû croire au Père Noël... C'est bien Dean...


**Dites merci à Gab pour m'avoir fait écrire du Destiel (et recopier sur mon téléphone à minuit le 24 décembre).**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

**Christmas Postal Card**

* * *

.

Dans un centre de tri de l'Indiana, Jack ouvrit un dernier sac de courrier qui provenait du relevage de la journée.

Il devait répartir les enveloppes dans 4 caisses différentes : une pour les envois internes à l'Indiana, une pour le national, une pour l'international et enfin la caisse des envois insuffisamment affranchis ou aux codes postaux manquants ou illisibles.

On était le 20 décembre et les services postaux étaient débordés depuis deux semaines. Une partie de ce courrier n'arriverait pas à temps pour Noël, ni même pour la nouvelle année.

Les tas pour l'international et le national se remplissaient plus que d'habitude. Les amis et familles qui habitaient loin recevraient leur carte annuelle. Une belle hypocrisie . Attendre cette période de l'année pour afficher de bons sentiments...

Le sac vidé, Jack alla placer les caisses au tri général pour ses collègues du matin.

Il avait hâte de rentrer auprès de sa femme et de profiter de son ragoût bien chaud et épicé.

Il faisait nuit au beau milieu de l'après midi depuis longtemps et c'était encore plus dur de travailler en horaires du soir, le corps le considérant comme le milieu de la nuit.

Il devait encore attendre 10 minutes que sa voiture gelée se réchauffe assez pour rouler et se taper les 8 miles pour rentrer chez lui en espérant que cette fichue neige n'ait pas bloqué le chemin.

Il plia le sac pour le ranger quand il sentit quelque chose dedans. Il en sortit une carte postale de l'Indiana.

Elle paraissait vraiment bon marché et représentait l'hôtel de ville de la capitale dans des couleurs virant pour la plupart au jaune pisse. Elle était adressée au Père Noël et ne portait même pas de timbre.

Jack soupira.

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la caisse, des cartes comme ça il y en avait des centaines qui finissaient à la poubelle chaque année.

Des associations s'occupaient d'écrire de gentilles réponses pour les enfants, mais il fallait envoyer une lettre dans une enveloppe avec le timbre pour la lettre réponse du "Père Noel" et une adresse. Le postier la laissa donc tomber dans l'énorme benne à ordure en sortant pour aller démarrer sa voiture

Quand il revint pour se mettre au chaud le temps qu'elle dégèle, il trouva un très jeune homme élancé, presque famélique, planté devant la benne à ordure. Jack ne voyait que son dos.

D'habitude les vagabonds ne s'intéressaient pas à ces poubelles qui ne contenaient pas de nourriture.

Peut-être un nouveau ?

Il ne portait qu'un pull et même pas de manteau alors que le blizzard fouettait et qu'il devait faire moins 15, il devait être mort de froid.

Intrigué, Jack s'arrêta pour l'observer et il jura entre ses dents en voyant le garçon soulever le lourd couvercle du bout des doigts.

Il devait être sous l'effet de la drogue pour ne pas ressentir le froid et avoir cette force là, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ?! Cria Jack à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

Aussitôt le couvercle de la benne retomba dans un lourd bruit de métal. L'inconnu fixa le postier avec de perçants yeux bruns.

-Vous n'auriez pas du jeter cette carte...

* * *

**# bien des Noëls plus tard #**

* * *

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que c'était toi l'équipement de base-ball et la trottinette ? S'exclama Dean les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

Castiel sourit en coin, se cachant derrière son verre de lait de poule, beaucoup trop alcoolisé, que lui avait servi son ancien petit protégé.

Même si ça faisait quelques années qu'il le pratiquait, les réactions de ce Winchester là, le laissaient parfois toujours aussi confus qu'aux premiers temps.

-Um... Oui... Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le reste de la liste, je n'étais pas censé intervenir un seul instant, à part pour te sauver en cas de mort imminente...

-Comme quand ce loup garou a failli m'emporter la jugulaire ? Répliqua le chasseur sarcastique, en faisant référence à une affaire où il avait réellement failli mourir.

Mais après le départ de Sammy pour Stanford il n'était plus si attentif à sa propre survie...

-...

-Pardon. Ajouta aussitôt Dean en voyant que son ton avait heurté l'ange. J'oublie à quel point tu étais différent avant.

-En fait... Tu te souviens, après ça, il a détourné son attention de toi et ton père a pu arriver à temps pour le tuer.

-_C'était toi aussi ?_ Demanda le Winchester très doucement, réellement surpris. _Combien de fois..._

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Dean contempla pensivement le visage, mortellement sérieux maintenant, de l'homme qu'il aimait, pendant de longues minutes.

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée et posait une lumière réellement douce sur son visage...

-Pas vraiment... Je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans ce passé là.

Penser à toutes les chasses sans Sammy et au fait que son ange était encore un soldat de Dieu bien trop embrigadé à cette époque, n'était pas la période la plus joyeuse de sa vie. Même si sa vie entière n'avait certainement pas été un gâteau à la crème.

Et il reprit :

\- Mais au moins maintenant j'ai une explication de pourquoi Sam a reçu 8 jeux de construction différents pour la même tranche d'âge !

-Tu n'étais pas très clair.

-C'est toi qui n'étais pas doué ! Tu as dû terroriser ce pauvre postier... Bon, je suppose qu'il est grand temps pour moi de remercier convenablement le Père Noel...

Le sourire franc de Dean glissa en quelque chose de moins innocent en voyant l'air troublé de Cas'.

-Viens par ici Papa Noël !

...

* * *

Quand Sam rentra un peu plus tard avec les enfants, l'instinct du chasseur (et avouons le, l'habitude) lui fit remarquer immédiatement la présence de vêtements éparpillés sur et à coté du canapé tourné face au feu de cheminé...

Mais Lily se précipita directement dans le salon en hurlant :

**-PAPAAAAAA ! CASSOOOOUUU ! ****ON A VU LE PÈRE NOEL AU MARCHÉ !** **Le vrai !**

Son petit frère s'agita dans les bras de Sam pour descendre (de très haut donc).

-**LILY !** Tonna-t-il.

La petite fille se figea immédiatement, tournant un visage interrogateur vers son père.

-Viens ma chérie, je veux que tu enlèves tes bottes et on va d'abord aller dans la salle de bain vous nettoyer le visage et les mains d'accord ? **Après on verra si Papa et Castiel sont disponibles pour parler.** Ajouta-il beaucoup plus fort à l'adresse des deux hommes.

La petite fille blonde hocha la tête et rejoignit le plus jeune des frères Winchester.

Sam lui prit la main et l'embarqua en quatrième vitesse vers la salle d'eau, son petit garçon toujours aussi sage dans les bras. A vrai dire leurs enfants étaient des vrais anges, pas du même genre que les abrutis du paradis.

Il allait falloir qu'il parle à son frère et à l'amant de celui ci, sous peine de se retrouver un jour avec les services sociaux aux fesses.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi tout.**

**Je pensais à peut être écrire une sequelle... Qu'en pensez vous ?**


End file.
